The World We Live In
by Kevin the Cornbread Slice
Summary: Elizabeth Masen's life was a good one. She had a beautiful baby boy, and an amazing husband. Letters to friends and journal entries.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Here's a bit of information for you; Caroline and Elizabeth are cousins but very close, more like sisters. I'm not really sure about age. Don't worry about it.

This is going to be a very short story. Only about five chapters.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

**July 19, 1901**

**Elizabeth Masen to Caroline Martin**

_Dear Caroline,_

_It was lovely to here from you. I was very pleased to hear that Grace is okay. I was very worried for her. Edward and I prayed every night._

_I've had my child. Edward Anthony Masen Jr.! He's beautiful and perfect (perhaps only to me). You simply must come down to see us soon. Shortly before he was born I finished my second guestroom. So you would never have to stay in a hotel. Gracie, yourself, Andrew and Laura could all come down and stay comfortably._

_How old are the girls now? It seems like yesterday we were up to see you, and they were just bitty babies._

_It's simply horrible in Chicago right now. People are being attacked and disappearing. I'm extremely worried for Edward going to work everyday. But according to him, he'll be fine. And now that we have a child, he must bring even more money into the family. It simply horrifies me._

_Now, you must tell me all about New York! I'm anxious to return with Edward and my dear baby._

_Perhaps you can come down for Edward's baptism? That would be lovely._

_Did you hear from Edna? Her child did not make it. I wish I could have gone to be helpful, but I was not in any condition to be traveling. Perhaps we could go down together? I'm sure she would still appreciate it. Don't you think?_

_Love, _

_Elizabeth_

_P.S. I'm trying to come up with a nickname for poor little Edward. It should be horribly confusing calling your son by your husband's name and your husband by your son's name. But Edward insisted that he should have a namesake. And you know I cannot refuse that man a single thing. _

_E.M._

**Alright, first chapter. I'm not sure if all of these will be letters. Some might be journal entries. But I'm not going to make actual dialogue. I've had enough of that for a time.**

**Tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**April 13, 1918**

**Elizabeth Masen's Journal**

_Each day I feel myself grow weaker. I don't know how much longer I will be able to make it. Edward has already passed, and even if I recover, I'm not sure what life would be._

_I can sense something different in Dr. Cullen. I'm not sure what it is, exactly. But I know I'll figure it out. I mentioned it to a nurse, she seemed to think I was being silly. Perhaps I am. But I can feel it. I KNOW there is something different about that man. He is extremely beautiful, but not a all in a human way._

_My beautiful son now lays in the bed next to mine. I prayed that he would escape the influenza. But my prayers were not enough. I know that Edward will be strong enough to make it through. And I suppose I should attempt to do the same._

_But I don't know how much life I have left in me._

_As I hear the clock tick, and can feel myself loose more and more consciousness. It frightens me that this illness has progressed this far. Never did I think I would pass so young. But God shall take me when he's ready, and I do not fear death._

_However, I do fear leaving Edward all by himself. How will he take care of himself? He knows not a thing of cooking, or cleaning. And he's not even finished with school yet. He's but a boy of seventeen. And I fear if I was to leave him, he'd go off to the war._

_Edward shall not fight. I know how much he wishes to. But that is not the place for him. He is meant to be a businessman. He should be successful and handsome. But Edward shall never been over-confident. I trust in his honesty and generosity than even when he is successful, he will never forget anyone. It's just in his nature._

_But as the pain in my side grows, my desire for sleep does, as well. So I shall lay down my head for some rest, and relief from my awful condition._

_-Elizabeth Masen_

**Did you like? Hate? I know that these letter's and entries are very short. But it's pretty hard to write them. So I'm going to try and update pretty often.**

**I know I skipped a LOT. But I'll be skipping around quite a bit. Attempting to get a taste of everything.**

**Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**February 10, 1916**

**Elizabeth Masen to Edward Masen:**

_Dear Tony,_

_I'm so very lonely without you here. You're father is always gone, so I'm always alone in this big house. Although I am very pleased that you were accepted into the academy, I'm not sure that you will return next year! It should drag me down!_

_Though I suppose if you are enjoying yourself very much I shouldn't allow my feelings to get in the way of your studying. But I must confess to you, that I am hoping you will reply that your disliking school very much, and you'd never want to return. Oh, Tony, I do hope you enjoy the academy. I should be miserable if I were to discover you were unhappy._

_I am a very emotionally mixed up, dear baby boy. Don't fret, I should never call you that to your face again, after the tantrum you threw. I know you are no longer a baby, but a young man of fourteen!_

_Lately, Chicago has been very dull. Caroline came to visit, last week. It was lovely, we went around, shopping to furnish their new home! Did you know? The Martin's are moving to Chicago! I'm so very excited! It will be like the old days again. And you of all people should know that I need to feel young again._

_But there has been no gossip. No one is getting married, dying (though I feel terrible to admit, yes that is good gossip), courting or even creating new styles! I feel as if I'm no longer in a large city. But out on a prairie or some disgusting dusty place!_

_I have a feeling you shall be laughing at me! But it's true. I have no idea how all my ancestors made it! You know how I am about dusting. I do it almost ritualisticly. _

_And, oh Tony! We had your piano tuned and polished. It looked simply marvelous. Yes, I admit. This is just one more scheme to get you to want to come home._

_But dinner is on, and I'm sure it's going to burn soon. So I must go._

_Now, sit down and write me saying, _

_"Dearest Mother,_

_I positively despise school! Please bring me home._

_Love, Tony"_

_I'm only teasing Tony. If you enjoy school you shall stay. Do not leave simply because I miss you. Your education is much, much more important._

_Love,_

_Mother_

**I really, really like this letter. I needed to get a Edward to Elizabeth letter to show how close they are. Or how close I wanted them to be. I also thought that Edward should have some sort of name, that he only allowed Elizabeth to call him.**

**-Kevin the Cornbread Slice**


	4. Chapter 4

**May 15, 1901**

_Dear Mother,_

_It was lovely to hear from you. I was beginning to think you'd forgotten about me. But, I know that is silly, and I am much too important to you for any of that. At least, I hope so!_

_You are very correct in thinking that I for one, am in fact getting huge and second, I am getting extremely frightened. What if I am a terrible mother? What if my baby is unhealthy? All these possibilities running around, I feel as if the baby has no chance to live!_

_But, I shall hold up and remain strong. Mostly, for Edward, if I were to fall apart that man would turn to mush. Honestly, he can't even match his own socks or tie his shoes without asking me a question. But I shouldn't make fun of him like this, for he is a good man and I love him. He's just completely and entirely common senseless._

_Yesterday, my back was aching something awful, so I phoned his work and asked him to come home early. He came with one of those expensive heating pads and my favorite tea. Sometimes I wonder what I ever did to deserve him... I surely hope our son gets those wonderful characteristics Edward has._

_It seems to me that Chicago is become quite the place to be! I simply had to run out and get popcorn the other day (you know how it is...) and there were three new families moving into our neighborhood! I of course stopped to introduce myself. When I mentioned this to Edward he shook his head and laughed at me. Apparently, I do not get out enough._

_But, I'm as large as a horse, and there aren't very many places I can go anymore without getting strange looks. And it is just as simple to send someone for you. Although I've never been very fond of sitting idle._

_If you and Father would like to be in town for your first grandson's arrival, you should come soon. According to the doctor, it should be very soon. Oh, I'm so nervous._

_I just heard the door shut, and Edward is calling my name. Perhaps he and I will make a trip to the post office after supper._

_Love,  
Elizabeth_

**I'm really disappointed with the response this story is getting. I really like it. And even if you don't, please review. So I know what I can do to make it better.**


	5. Chapter 5

**April 30, 1918  
Elizabeth Masen's Journal:**

_I know this is my very last day. There is a very strange thing about knowing you are going to die. It's very... peaceful. I know soon, I will be with Edward. I really don't think that Tony will survive, naturally._

_I do believe I frightened Dr. Cullen. I called him out, telling him, that he MUST save Tony. I still haven't a clue what is special about that man. But I know it is something. ANd that Tony will live. Perhaps forever..._

_The nurse thinks I've gone completely bonkers. But I know I have not. At least not completely. Dr. Cullen shall save my Tony, and he will live on._

_I feel strangely content right now. Everything I ever hoped for is coming true. Tony, will be well off, and I shall be with Edward again. I suppose I shouldn't feel so comfortable with death. But I've done good in my life, and I have no worries for my judgement._

_Is is so terrible to be confident?_

_I can feel myself fading away. I need to sleep, but this will be my last rest, and I shall not wake from it. I trust in Dr. Cullen to bring my dear baby to safety, and I pass happily and strongly..._

**Originally, I planned to jump around and do some return letters to Elizabeth. And only two people have reviewed. And I don't even know if anyone else has read it. It's really not a good feeling. /**

**But, I really like this story. And it's given me what I need to throw my idea into action. (An 'M' story! With Lemons and EVERYTHING! Are you proud of my bravery?)**

**Thank you, so, so much to ****briiittx xhc****, who reviewed EVERY chapter. It means a lot that SOMEONE like my letters... **


End file.
